


Intervju med: Even Bech Næsheim

by projectlookaftereven



Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: Eventual Smut, F/M, Falling In Love, M/M, Slow Burn, Song Inspired, even falls in love with mikael idk, i think
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-20
Updated: 2017-06-20
Packaged: 2018-11-16 09:07:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11250000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/projectlookaftereven/pseuds/projectlookaftereven
Summary: Summary: A slow-burn chaptered fic about Even falling for Mikael, and Even’s story before Isak. Each chapter will be titled based on a song. Please enjoy and let me know if you like it! I'm on tumblr as project-look-after-even.Song inspo: Fallingforyou by The 1975





	Intervju med: Even Bech Næsheim

   There was always something different between Even and Mikael, something deeper than what Even had with the other boys. Even knew it, and Mikael knew it, he thinks, but he had convinced himself it’s just because they’re best friends.  
   Plus, he’s dating Sonja. And Sonja is beautiful and funny and smart and everything he had ever hoped for in a girlfriend. But something still feels wrong, it feels like there is something aching to escape from him, some deep secret that his own mind is keeping from him.  
   They have film class together, and the teacher is going on and on about some project they have to turn in by the end of the week, but Even can’t concentrate. He unconsciously draws a small picture in the corner of his notebook paper; a boy with flowers in his hair. In fact, now that Even looks at it, it kind of looks like-  
   “Even!” the loud whisper comes from behind him. He turns around to see Mikael, who passes him a note. In scribbled handwriting:  
_Meet after school, your place? Let’s work on the project together._  
   Even turns back to Mikael’s expectant face and gives a quick nod, stuffing the note in his pocket. He has no idea what the project is about, but regardless, he knew he would be working with Mikael. Just the two of them, hanging out, laughing and getting nothing done. Those are Even’s favorite times and fondest memories.  
   The class bell rings, and Even grabs his things, says a hurried “see you later, text me” to Mikael, and off he goes to his next class.  
   But he can’t concentrate the whole rest of the day. Not when he’s meeting Mikael later.  
   As soon as he gets home, he starts cleaning. This alarms his mum somewhat, and rightfully so. Even never cleans.  
“Is something the matter, dear?”  
“No, why?”  
“No reason, I’ve just never seen you clean.”  
   Even laughs and says he’s fine, and then continues picking up in his own room. Soon enough, he hears the doorbell ring, and it feels like a surge of electricity travels from deep in his chest and out to his fingertips. He looks in the mirror, fixing his hair a little bit and straightening his shirt. He walks out into the entrance hallway where Mikael is greeting his mum, then Mikael follows him into his room. Why does Even feel so nervous?  
   “Sorry it’s a mess,” Even sighs, picking up a few stray things he didn’t get around to putting away before Mikael got there.  
   “It’s totally fine, dude. My room looks way worse than this,” Mikael says, laughing. “Wanna get started on the project?”  
   “Sure, only….I have no idea what it’s about.”  
   So Mikael explains the project, and Even watches him intently. He watches his soft brown eyes, his hands that move while he’s explaining things, and his soft pink lips. Then his phone buzzes.  
Text from Sonja:  
_Wanna meet up at Kaffebrenneriet?_  
Even sighs.  
   “What is it?” Mikael asks, a bit confused by the interruption from his explanation.  
   “It’s Sonja, she wants to meet up at KB.”  
   “Oh,” Mikael looks a bit disappointed. “Well, we could always cut this short and work on it another day, if that’s what you want.”  
That’s the last thing Even wants.  
   “No,” he says, locking his phone, turning the ringer off and setting it face down so there are no more distractions. “So, we have to make a mini-movie?”  
They start planning the mini-movie they have to make for their project, and somewhere around 17:30 Even’s mum comes in to bring them pizza for dinner. While they’re eating, they talk.  
   “I guess Yousef kissed some girl at a party last friday, something about spin the bottle,” Mikael says, laughing.  
   “No way! I heard the same thing happened to Adam, and the bottle landed on this girl 3 times, so they had to go into the closet together. He said it was the most awkward thing to ever happen to him,” Even laughs, and Mikael shakes his head in second-hand embarrassment.  
   All this talk about kissing has Even looking at Mikael’s lips. Had Mikael ever kissed anyone? He knew Mikael had never had a girlfriend, and he didn’t think he’d ever heard about Mikael kissing anyone either. He and Mikael are sitting on his bed, cross-legged, so close to each other their knees are practically touching. They’ve both finished their pizza, and something occurs to Even while Mikael is talking about yet another kissing misadventure.  
   He wants to kiss Mikael.  
   Even shakes his head to clear his thoughts and forces a polite laugh at whatever Mikael had said, but on the inside he was freaking out. He can’t actually want to kiss his best friend, right?  
   Even stands up from the bed quick. “Actually,” he says with a bit of an edge to his voice, trying to keep calm while his mind is racing, “I think I am going to meet Sonja.”  
Mikael looks taken aback by Even’s sudden announcement.  
   “Oh…..okay.”  
   “I can walk you out, I’m leaving now anyway.”  
   “Okay…”  
   So Even walks Mikael out. His mind is running through everything that he wanted to tell Mikael but he knew he couldn’t. The second Mikael was out the door, after a particularly awkward “goodbye”, Even called Sonja.  
   “Hey, babe. KB’s closed now, but Mcdonald’s is open. Still want to meet up?”  
   About 20 minutes later Even and Sonja are sat at a booth in Mcdonald’s, Sonja with a milkshake and Even with an order of medium fries. Even’s mind is still racing, but he’s staring at Sonja, thinking over and over, I love her. She’s beautiful, and funny, and smart, and she’s everything I’ve ever hoped for in a girlfriend. I can’t blow it. But I can’t keep this from her.  
   “Sonja?” Even manages, after a long period of silence.  
   “Yeah Even?”  
   Even takes a deep shaky breath.  
   “What if I like girls and boys?”  
   Sonja is silent for a minute, but to Even it feels like forever. He’s desperate for her to say something, anything.  
   “Then you do.”  
   “….huh?”  
   “Then you like girls and boys. I don’t care who you’re attracted to, Even, as long as the only one you want to be with right now is me.”  
   Even lets out a breath he didn’t realize he had been holding in.  
“Thank you.”  
   They walk home from Mcdonald’s in silence, Even’s hand in hers. He texts his mother saying that he’s sleeping over at Adam’s, and soon enough they’re in Sonja’s room, making out. Sonja’s parents aren’t home.  
   He kisses her passionately while she leans against the back of her door with his hands on her waist, and Sonja has her arms around his neck. She has to stand on her tip-toes. Even picks her up and she squeals laughing, telling him to put her down, and Even laughs and lies her down on the bed. He’s looking down at her, the blue light of the moon coming in through the curtains of her window. She looks beautiful, and Even sighs. He loves her. He really does.  
   They cuddle, Even as the big spoon with a long arm draped over her. She falls asleep first, and soon enough Even does too, playing over and over the day’s events in his mind.  
While he’s fast asleep he dreams of one thing; Mikael, lying on his bed, a soft smile on his face, which is draped in blue moonlight.


End file.
